


【战山为王】旁观者

by superjunioraiy



Category: zsww, 战山为王
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superjunioraiy/pseuds/superjunioraiy
Summary: 不做人第一人称视奸厕所play道具有点变态三观略歪
Relationships: zsww - Relationship, 战山为王 - Relationship
Kudos: 78





	【战山为王】旁观者

今天真刺激

我坐在厕所隔间里，脑子里只有这一句话

我的隔壁正上演着活春宫

说来也巧，我老婆非要我陪她出来逛街，陪女人逛街就是累，找了个借口去了厕所休息，没曾想，竟会遭到这事

你说巧不巧

我就坐在马桶上，想着要不要离开，但总觉得自己会打扰这两人的好事

于是，我做了一个决定

在这等着

我听见一人被另一个人大力的按在马桶盖上，吃痛的叫了一声。你还别说，这声音真好听，听得我心里热乎乎的

“肖战!你别在这，会有人的!”

肖战?这名字怎么这么耳熟，好像在哪听过，却又记不起来了。不管这么多了，我耳朵贴着墙板，听着那声音的主人一喘一息，仿佛就在眼前

真是巧了，墙板上刚好有一小洞，我看过去刚好能看见旁边的一举一动，只看见坐在马桶盖上的男生极为好看，白白净净的，不知何故，脸上泛着红，殷红的小嘴一张一合，勾的我想上去亲亲他

噫，这个男生好面熟啊，这不就是今天商场那个为品牌站台的明星吗?叫什么，王一博?今天商场人山人海可都是因为他啊

“拿出来，求你”

男生喘着气，眼睛噙着泪水看着站着的男人，看得我心痒痒的，好想怜爱他

“一博，今天还满意吗”

“滚”

男人唤着他的名字，温柔至极，男生却恶狠狠的骂了他，这两人真有趣

“把裤子脱了”

男生一脸的不情愿，却还是脱下裤子。裤子被脱下那瞬间，我傻了眼，竟然没有穿内裤!饱满的臀瓣就这么坐在冰凉的马桶盖上，我喉头一紧，男生的身材真好，两双长腿比我女人还好看，瘦，却肌肉紧致，臀肉也极为饱满，看得我眼都红了，目不转睛的盯着那处看着

男人一手揽过男生的双腿，抬高，白嫩的腿间被我全都看了去，那私密处竟是如婴儿，毛发全无，那粉嫩的小嘴有些红肿，堪堪的含住一根按摩棒

我不由得感叹，现在年轻人的情趣我真的搞不懂

男生带着点哭腔求着男人把按摩棒取出来，我看着样子像是已经弄进好久了，穴口肿的不像样，努力收缩着怕按摩棒掉出来的样子真是可怜

我看见男人摸了摸男生的脸，说到

“我爽了，就可以拿出来”

真是人面兽心

我虽然这么想着，却还是忍不住看下去。男生乖乖的拉下男生的裤链，让那肿大的性器弹在自己脸上，舔了舔下嘴唇，含住那留着清液的龟头，小巧的嘴巴含的恨吃力，不少津液顺着嘴角流下，我能想象到他是怎么努力的吸吮着龟头，舌头怎么舔过柱身上的青筋，想着想着我也握着我的兄弟开始自慰

“真乖”

男人奖励圈着男生的后脑勺，粗暴让性器在男生的嘴里一进一出，男生被顶得难受，眼泪抑制不住的流下，就像书上说的一样人见犹怜，此等神仙竟然被我看了去，心里暗暗自喜

好一会儿，男人才泄在那人嘴里，退了出来。男生张嘴太久，一时合不上，不少精液从嘴角流下好不淫靡，神情还有些懵懂，肏红的嘴巴颤抖着，还未从刚才的情事上缓过劲来

“也该放过你了呢”

男人摸了摸他的头，同时抬起男生的腿，握着还露在外边的按摩棒，划着圈的搅弄，我还能听到啧啧的水声，真骚，那股骚味我都能闻到了

“啊——不要，昨天，昨天才，嗯啊”

男人粗暴的手法引得男孩哭喘练练，伴随着越来越激烈的淫靡声，男生终于崩溃着泄了精，我看着却是稀薄不已，竟然是被一根按摩棒肏到高潮，真是稀奇

男生失神地看着前方，张张嘴却说不出什么

“骚狐狸，竟然被按摩棒肏到高潮，还说自己不骚”

“不，没有”

男生微弱的吐出几个字，全身脱了力，坐在马桶盖上喘着气

男人蹲下来，看着男生，我这会总算看清楚了男人的相貌，唇下痣我印象尤为深刻，肖战，不就是我老婆之前追的，陈情令的男主嘛，我说怎么这么熟悉，我记得我老婆还特别磕他俩cp，要是她知道她磕的cp曾经在我面前上演活春宫她会不会疯掉

男人抽出按摩棒，穴肉紧紧地吸着按摩棒，抽出的那瞬间穴肉竟被带了出来，原本粉嫩的穴口变成了成熟的红色，还有些合不上，男生闷哼一声，双手按着小腹，一股白色的液体争先恐后涌了出来

“哇，这么多，昨天晚上吃了不少嘛”

这下我明白了，那按摩棒竟是在男生身体里待了一宿，直到现在才被取出，里面还含着精液，年轻人的情趣我是不想懂了

待到精液全部排出，马桶盖上已经积蓄不少精液流到了地上

男人站起身，扶起男生，让他跪在马桶盖上，双手撑着水箱，背对着自己

“屁股抬起来，我要肏你”

说着拍了拍那白嫩的臀肉，只见那臀肉荡了荡，泛上了红印

“不，不要，昨天才做了”

男生噙着泪，沙哑的声音暗示着昨天的过火，男人却不为所动，托着他的臀，把自己硬挺的性器送了进去

被按摩棒插得松软的后穴进入得很成功，男人一顶便顶进了最深处，我只见男生仰起头，漂亮的喉结十分突兀，却听不到任何声音，怕是已经被爽到失了声

男人不一会儿就开始大开大合的肏动，噗呲噗呲的水声灌进我的耳朵，我看着性器一进一出，带出些殷红的穴肉，然后又被挤进去，我握着性器的手加快了几分，我低声喘了声，便射了出来

不妙

我抬头看着洞口，那两人也看向这边，只见男生握着嘴，惊恐的看着这边，却没发现这个洞口，男人倒是冷静得出奇

“一博，有人看到了，怎么办呢”

男人温柔的声音，像一颗镇心剂，男生却依旧恐慌无比

“我不知道，我不知道”

声音都有些颤抖，我有些愧疚发出了声音，惹得美人如此不堪

“他会不会认识我们，发现被粉丝簇拥的大明星竟被男人压在身下，被人狠肏”

“别，别说，我不要，啊啊——”

还没等他说完，男人又开始疯狂的操弄，男生被肏得连呻吟都断断续续，撑着水箱的手都有些发软，幸得男人圈住他不让他掉下去

我也不敢再听下去，硬着头皮跑出了厕所

至于后事，我只记得后来看了微博热搜

“王一博肖战 商场”

点开一看是各大媒体争相报道，肖战公主抱着王一博走出商场，cp粉纷纷喊着kswlkswl

这群小姑娘要是知道我看到了什么会不会真得疯掉


End file.
